The present invention relates to novel compositions containing trifluoromethane and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane which are useful as refrigerants in refrigerating machines and air-conditioning systems.
In air-conditioning systems and refrigerating machines for the medium and low temperature range, the refrigerant chlorodifluoromethane (=R22) has hitherto been used in many cases. For ecological reasons, the use of the refrigerant R22 is now no longer desirable.